True Love Never Dies
by kawaii gremlin
Summary: In the distant past Kai was in love, robbed of his love and soul, Kai haunts the earth to present day Japan, where his love has been reincarnated as Tyson (Inspired by Bram Stokers Dracula) contains deathviolence TyKa plz RR
1. Beloved

_Moscow, Russia: 29th October, 1642..._  
  
Prince Kai Hiwatari-Dracul gazed down lovingly upon the sleeping face of his bride.   
Elizebeta slept soundly, unaware of her husbands gaze, her wild storm blue hair framed her face like a celestial halo, contrasting again her pale, slightly tanned creamy soft skin of her cheeks which dimpled slightly as she smiled in her dream. Her long silky eyelashes fluttered occasionally and her slender fingers twitched, showing off a plain white gold wedding band.  
"Sleep well my darling." He murmured, before rising slowly to his feet and silently leaving the room.  
  
His grandfather was waiting patiently in the study when he let himself in and claimed a seat in one of the chairs by the roaring fire.   
"I'm assuming you know why I have called you?" Voltaire raised an eyebrow questioningly.   
Kai met his gaze evenly, "Yes Grandfather." He replied, accepting his duty graciously, but with a heavy heart.   
"Then you know what is at stake should you fail?"   
"Yes Grandfather, and I won't fail."   
"I pray for her sake that you don't." The old man countered gravely.  
  
_Tokyo, Japan: 20th December 1642...  
_  
Kai let out a final defeated cry of anguish as his beyblade landed at his feet and shattered into a thousand pieces. He fell to his knees, and wept silently as the herald announced Robert Yuri the winner and his beloved Elizebeta as his prize. Conceding to his failure, he got to his feet and prepared to leave in disgrace.   
  
Robert however, had not finished with him.   
  
Kai felt a cold, heavy hand grip his shoulder as he spun around to face his rival.   
"You may have won her body but you will never have her heart!" Kai gritted his teeth at the thought of never seeing his wife again.   
"I may not have her heart but I do have your soul Dracul!" As he spoke, Robert placed a hand over Kai's chest.   
Kai was about to slap the hand away when he felt a dreadful searing pain in his rib cage, as if he were being split in half. The last thing he saw before he blacked out – other than Robert's evil triumphant smirk – was a strange blinding white light lifting from his chest, from then on, he was dead to the world.  
  
_Moscow, Russia: 25th December..._  
  
The doors of the great castle flung open, and collided with the ancient stone walls with a sickening crash.   
Kai strode purposefully towards the old alter in the chapel. It took him barely a few seconds to take in what the monks told him before he flung himself across the corpse lying prone on the floor, and wept in open grief. He traced a shaking, tender hand across the long since cold cheek that was once flushed with warmth at his touch.   
"You must understand Sir, she took her own life, and her soul cannot be saved." The monk was shaking his head regretfully as he spoke.   
Kai uttered a low guttural moan and clasped his hand together at his temple. "Let me see the letter." He demanded, holding out an expectant hand.   
The monk complied, fearful of what the prince might do in his grief if refused his wish.   
Kai snatched the sheet of yellowed ink blotted paper from the monk hand and scanned it briefly;  
  
_Dearest Elizebeta Hiwitari-Dracul,  
I regret to inform you that following his defeat, Prince Kai Hiwitari-Dracul has taken leave of this world by his own means. As I feel responsible for his death I humbly ask that you join me in France, where you shall be well looked after, as I promised you late husband on his deathbed. Perhaps in time you shall come to love me, as you surely loved him.  
  
Deepest regrets and condolences,  
Robert Yuri  
_  
Struggling to hold back tears of grief and rage, Kai threw back his head and screamed to the heavens.  
  
"I swear by Hell and all it's demons I will be revenged! Descendents of Robert Yuri shall be haunted until their dying day until I am given satisfaction for the wrong he has committed against me. And I will not rest in sleep or death until I can once again be with my beloved Elizebeta!"  
  
On his last words he grasped a ceremonial sword from the alter and drove it into the heart of the stone cross with all his strength. As the watery crimson liquid flowed from the wounded relic, he took his dagger and slit his own writs, allowing his blood to mix with that of the cross. Weak from loss of blood he collapsed on the floor under the edge of the alter, while blood from the cross, mixed with his own, trickled into his mouth. He slumped against a leg of the alter and calmly listened as his heartbeat slowed to a stop.

...moments lost and time remains,  
I am still proud of what we were,  
no pain remains, no feeling,  
eternity awaits...


	2. Call Out My Name

_Tokyo, Japan: 14th June 2004...  
_  
The cool breeze that flowed throughout the summer garden blew wisps of wild dark blue hair across Tyson's chocolate brown eyes as he lay on his back on the grass staring at the pale white clouds that stood out against the soft blue haze of the summer sky. He sighed contentedly and let his carefree mind wander, dreaming randomly.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his best friend's noisy arrival, and he smiled to himself; for someone preparing to be married, Hillary still had a lot to learn about being a lady.  
"What are you doing out here?" She enquired curiously. "You've been in this garden thousands of times before and nothing changes."   
"It's peaceful out here." Tyson replied, smiling serenely as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud and bathed his angelic tanned face in golden light.   
Hillary carefully stretched out next to him, leaning on her side so she could see his face while they talked. "Don't you want to help with the wedding plans anymore?"   
"It's not that, it just gets a bit hectic, I like to kick back and relax every now and then you know?"   
Hillary nodded but didn't understand in the slightest; she hadn't stopped for a single moment in planning her wedding to perfection, and she enjoyed every minute of it. "Well we women have to be perfect on our big day." She said, almost defensively.   
"Why won't you listen to me when I tell you you're fine the way you are?" Tyson sighed, pretending to be annoyed.   
"Because if I listened every time you complimented me you wouldn't do it anymore!" Hillary laughed as Tyson playfully slapped her arm. "Seriously Tyson, you have eyelashes girls can only dream of, perfect skin, you don't have to continually worry about your weight, and you have a totally gorgeous boyfriend." Hillary sighed longingly as she thought of Max, who was currently enjoying a holiday in Spain, courtesy of his Millionaire mother, a famous scientist.  
  
Later Tyson sat in his study, reading the letter over, repeatedly;  
  
_Dearest Tyson,  
I've been called abroad to do business with a new client in Russia, so I guess we're gonna have to be pen-pals for a while. The boss says the new client is filthy rich, so hopefully I'll get a big fat pay check out of this, and I'll be able to look after you properly like I've always wanted to. I hope you're not too pissed at being given such short notice but this is my big chance to prove myself. Anyway, Hillary needs you to help her sort out that mess of a wedding Max has gotten himself into. I'll miss you koi.  
  
All my love,  
Rei Kon xxx  
_  
So far apart, he mused sadly, folding the letter and carefully putting it back in the envelope, before retrieving his journal from the drawer and proceeding to log all the events of the day.  
  
_Moscow, Russia: 17th June 2004...  
_  
Rei boarded the coach after reaching the port on the most southern coast of Russia just before sunset. He gazed out the dirty glass window at the landscape, shaded in reds and oranges by the receding sunlight as darkness began to creep over them.   
Three other passengers joined him before the coach finally set off on its journey. During the trip, Rei managed to become vaguely acquainted with the other travellers.   
One was a business investor, who took a company card from Rei after being convinced that either Rei himself or his boss could easily get him the best deals on building investments.   
One was a rich gentleman, on his way to the casino's of Moscow, no doubt to gamble money he couldn't afford to lose.   
The other was an old Russian woman, bound for a remote village in the mountains to visit relatives. She was very quiet, and clutched at something on a chain around her neck fearfully.  
  
Rei was surprised when an hour later the coach came to an abrupt stop. "What the hell's going on?" He yelled at the driver.   
"This is as far as I'm willing to take you, its devil's country out there." The driver growled, and Rei thought better of arguing with him, he would simply have to walk the rest of the way. He swung his suitcase off the top of the coach and grasped it with both hands. Then he felt a weak hand grasp his shoulder. He looked down at the old woman who appeared to be holding out her hand at him.   
"Before you go, you must take this." She whispered.   
Rei looked down at the necklace in his hand. It was an exquisitely carved solid silver crucifix, with a verse of the Lords prayer inscribed on the back in tiny italic writing.   
"But Madam I can't take this!" Rei protested in shock.   
"You must," The woman persisted, "It's all I can do to help you."   
"Uh...O.K I guess..." Rei gave up protesting and slipped the crucifix round his neck, tucking it under his silk shirt. Before he could turn around to thank the old woman, the coach had disappeared into the night, and he was left with the cold night air and the howling of the wolves for company.  
  
In the distance, a large battered looking castle loomed over the top of an icy precipice. "Maybe that's where I'm supposed to be." Rei mused, picking up his suitcase and preparing to set off at a steady pace. He turned to face the dirt track and promptly collided with an old- fashioned carriage.   
The driver reached down, and without a word, flung Rei's suitcase onto the top, opened the door, and motioned for him to sit inside.  
  
Once they arrived at the castle, Rei was not surprised to find that the carriage disappeared almost as quickly as it had appeared. He shrugged and made his way to the twin oak doors that presented the entrance to the castle. Before he could knock, the door creaked open, and he poked his head around the crack hesitantly before stepping inside. He took in a deep breath as he surveyed his new surroundings; the walls were decorated with numerous paintings, various weapons, and tapestries, the high ceiling was criss-crossed with black painted oak-wood beams, from which hung flags embroidered with what he assumed to be his client's family colours. He gazed wondrously at the delicate details in the stained glass windows, which painted romantic portraits of majestic princes of the old world.   
"Chivalry really is dead." He muttered, as he spied one in particular which seemed for gruesome than the rest; the prince did not seem as noble as the rest, but rather like a maniacal tyrant who revelled in torture and death.  
  
"I see you've found my Grandfather."  
  
Rei spun round as the icy tone in the newcomer's voice caught him by surprise, but despite clearly hearing it, he couldn't see anyone else in the spacious room. "Sorry I didn't mean to be nosy." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned nervously.  
  
"Not to worry, he's kind of hard to miss isn't he?"  
  
Rei gulped unconsciously. "Uh...yeah...you could say that."  
  
"So am I to know why I am honoured with your presence as a guest in my castle, or am I to be kept in suspense?"  
  
"Uh...yeah sorry...erm...I'm Rei Kon, of Tokyo City Estates Inc. I was told you were expecting me." Rei perked is ears, listening for every remote sound.  
  
"Well then allow me to introduce myself."  
  
Rei spun around at the exact right moment and came face-to-face with a youth perhaps slightly older than himself. He smiled and extended a pale white hand.  
  
"I'm Kai Hiwitari-Dracul."  
  
...call out my name,  
call out my name in the night,  
for bitter love, for bitter pain, ... 


	3. Stupify

"Wow..." Rei exhaled deeply; his host was possibly the most handsome man he had ever set eyes on.  
  
Kai's two-tone blue-grey and silver hair was spiked at the back, resembling an 80's punk rocker, but his fringe flopped over his face, softly shading his eyes. His eyes themselves were like the purest ruby gems, shiny with a luminescence of their own despite the darkness. His pale skin seemed silky smooth, as if bathed in moonlight, although the windows allowed no light of any kind to seep through their glass barriers. What caught Rei's attention the most about him were the twin tattooed blue triangles on either side of his jaw, which reminded him of upturned fangs.  
  
"Now that the formalities are out of the way, my servants will take your suitcase up to your room, and perhaps after your long journey, you might like to join me for an evening meal?"  
Rei turned to flash his best smile and accept the invitation, but he found he was alone in the room, and a large dining table he had not noticed before, was set for two. "Well I'll be damned!" He took the seat at the side of the table, leaving the head seat for his host.   
  
After what seemed like an hour, just as he was about to fall asleep, a slender finger tracing his jaw line snapped him back to reality. He found that Kai had taken his seat, and was staring at him intently.  
"I'm sorry; it was rude of me to nod off like that." The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; despite his good looks, Kai's touch unnerved him for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on.   
"Nonsense, you've a long journey, you're naturally tired." Kai smiled sincerely, and Rei could have sworn he glimpsed a flash of razor sharp, elongated canines.   
"Well I'd hate to let such delicious looking food go to waste, not to mention the vodka, I've always wanted to try it." Rei eyed the lavish feast before him hungrily.   
"Yes...Russian vodka is one of my favoured beverages." Kai spoke slowly, as if devouring each word like the delicacies on the table before him.  
  
They ate in silence for a while. Kai watched intently as Rei demolished each course of the meal enthusiastically. Finally Rei had to break the silence, which he found uncomfortable.  
"So...erm...what's your history?"   
"I beg your pardon?" Kai raised an eyebrow, and rewarded Rei's curiosity with a smile that did not quite reach his burning eyes.   
"No family?" Rei swallowed quickly when he realised he had been speaking with his mouth full.  
"Share a shot of pepper vodka with me and I shall answer your questions." Kai held up a bottle and reached for Rei's glass.   
Rei accepted gladly, finding the sharp aftertaste quite enjoyable, and settled comfortably in his chair while he waited patiently for Kai to begin.  
  
"Of my family, I am the last of my kind. I am descended from a long line of noble princes, the most famous as I'm sure you are aware is Prince Vladmir Hiwitari-Dracul, though the family knew him as Voltaire."   
"Was he really a vampire?" Rei's eyes lit up eagerly.   
"Some say so, others think he was simply a madman with a thirst for the blood of his enemies." His hair shadowed his eyes again, and Rei couldn't see his expression. "Personally I think history has its fair share of truth and myth."   
Rei nodded. "So what about religion, wasn't your family supposed to be defenders of the Roman Catholic Church?"   
Kai poured another generous shot of vodka in Rei's glass before he answered. "That 'relationship' didn't quite work out, besides which, I don't speak Latin."   
Rei coughed, and spurted vodka all over his lap. "Hehe, yeah, I can see why that would cause problems."   
"I wouldn't have considered that something to laugh about." Kai retorted sternly.   
"What about love?" Rei quickly changed the subject. "Have been married perhaps?"   
"Yes I was married once; it seems so long ago now..." Kai let the sentence trail off as a solitary tear escaped the corner of his eye.   
"What happened?" Rei frowned.   
"She died." Kai replied curtly, and Rei knew it would be unwise to pry further.   
"I'm sorry." He bent his head in respect.   
"You weren't to know." Kai got to his feet abruptly. "I will leave you to finish your meal in peace, I have paperwork to prepare for you."   
He was gone before Rei could reply.  
  
Later in his guest room, Rei looked up from writing in his journal to find Kai studying a photograph intently. He blinked rapidly, wondering how he hadn't heard Kai come in, when only moments ago the door had been firmly shut.   
"Who is this?" Kai enquired, his voice seemed strangely softer than before.   
"Oh, that's Tyson." Rei grinned as he thought of his koi.   
"Tyson..." Kai breathed the name like a sweet smelling perfume, savouring its sound like the scent of wildflowers.   
"Is he your brother?"   
"My boyfriend." Rei corrected him firmly, but politely.   
"I see..." Again, Kai seemed lost in his own wistful thoughts, and perhaps a little saddened, although Rei couldn't for life of him why.   
"I will leave you now, you have unpacking to do I expect." Kai turned to leave.   
"Wait!" Rei realised what he had forgotten.  
  
Kai turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"Where's the bathroom in this place? I really need to wash my hair."  
  
Kai almost face-faulted, but managed to keep his composure to give Rei directions. Once he had left, Rei picked up the photo of Tyson and stared at it thoughtfully.  
  
Hot steam filled the draughty bathroom like a synthetic fog. Rei's breathing became rapid as the hot water splashing against his bare shoulders clashed with the cold air. Having just finished rinsing his hair, he twisted it tightly to drain the excess water and reached for towel to rub it dry.  
  
A cold sensation caused him to jump suddenly and drop the towel. He let out a sigh of relief when realised he had simply brushed Kai's hand as he had given it to him.   
"So jumpy my friend." Kai mused, smiling.   
"Your hand..." Rei trailed off as he remembered the sensation he'd felt; cold like ice and like burning flames all at once.   
"Cold as death?" Kai grinned. "Yes, I'm slightly anaemic; I tend to feel the cold more than most."   
Rei was about to answer when he felt something warm and wet trickling down the side of his neck. He thought this was odd seen as he had twisted the water out of his hair. He turned to the mirror and realised he had cut himself just below his right ear. He wiped the trickling blood away with a finger and sucked it absent mindedly.  
  
Kai caught sight of the small wound out of the corner of one eye, and fought to suppress his instincts as he began to feel himself salivating. He reached for Rei's shoulder, and then recoiled with a disgusted hiss when he spied a crucifix adorning the youth's neck.  
  
Rei looked down at the necklace with a puzzled expression, and then rested his gaze on Kai again. "Is something bothering you?"   
Kai looked at him distastefully, his hunger forgotten. "Do not rest your safety in useless trinkets." He hissed, pointing at the crucifix. "God has no power here."   
Once again, he was gone before Rei could reply.

Rei stood in silence for a few moments, then he nervously pulled his shirt over his head, and buttoned it up to the neck, this time keeping the crucifix out of sight.  
  
_...why, do you like playing around,  
with my, narrow scope on reality,  
I, can feel it all start slipping away..._


	4. Ever Dream

_Moscow, Russia: 18th June 2004...  
_  
Rei squinted uncomfortably. The dim flickering light the candle in his hand provided did little to improve his view of the maze like corridors ahead of him. As he had discovered, most of the rooms in the old castle had no windows, and apparently the corridors followed suit.   
"Typical!" He muttered irritably; bad light did not make for easy exploration in a place where you were likely to be crushed by part of the building. He wasn't quite sure why was here, he'd already explored this tower already, but something in his inquisitive mind told him he'd missed something.  
  
He winced and jumped back into one of the walls as hot wax dripped onto his hand. It didn't hurt much; the shock was just uncomfortable. He pushed his other hand back on the wall to steady himself, and was shocked off balance when it gave way, causing him to fall backwards. He lay on his back for a few moments, taking in his surroundings. It appeared to be a bedroom, but not like the modern style guest room he slept in; this one looked like something straight out of the middle ages. Stone floor, fur rugs, stained glass windows, four poster oak-wood bed.  
  
"Hello stranger."  
  
Rei's ears pricked instantly, he flipped himself up to crouch and slowly stood up, eyes scanning the room warily. When his eyes finally focused on the source of the voice his eyes widened.  
  
Sat on the bed were three girls, each different in looks, but all equally intriguing.   
  
One had long pink hair, red cat-like eyes, creamy pale skin, and wore a pale rose pink kimono over her slim curvy figure. She flicked back her hair with a slender hand as she noticed his gaze resting on her, and flashed a grin.   
  
The second had shoulder length wild red hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, the same pale skin as before, but she was wearing a purple kimono which resting more baggy on her lean boyish frame.   
The last one Rei's eyes came to rest on, had waist length blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands loose at the front kept out of her blazing emerald eyes, her pale skin was complimented by the blue kimono she wore, which to Rei's shock, was almost completely see-through.  
  
"I see you've found your way into our bed." The blue haired girl grinned at her companions before they all allowed there gaze to fall back to Rei.   
Rei was about to point that he was actually on the floor when he suddenly felt the floor shift underneath him, and before he could react his consciousness began to sway and his vision became blurred.  
  
Rei woke up to find himself, flat on his back with all three of the strange girls practically wrapped over him. He grunted in protest and tried to push them back, but to his dismay, they simply continued to kiss and nibble at his muscular body wherever they prized away his clothes and exposed skin. He inhaled sharply and tensed his muscles as the redhead sunk her teeth into his stomach just below the navel, and flicked her tongue across the sensitive skin. The pink haired girl seemed strangely fascinated with his arm, massaging the tense muscles in his shoulder and kiss along the smooth skin on the inner side of her wrist. The bluenette however, captured his attention; her expert fingers traced along his jaw line in a feather light massage while she gently nibbled on the other side of his neck. He began to sink in and out of consciousness again and barely noticed when their teeth began to pierce his skin.  
  
A loud crash plunged him back into consciousness and when he looked around him all three girls were cowering in a corner, hissing like wildcats. He strained his neck, wincing at the soreness in his muscles and saw that Kai had appeared in the doorway, and he looked extremely pissed.  
  
_ I hope none of those is his girl!  
_  
Rei gulped and tried to rearrange his clothes, but stopped in shock when he realised that they were spattered in his own blood.  
  
"You will not touch him!" Kai shouted, glaring at each of the girls in turn. "He belongs to me!"   
"And what are we to have?" The bluenette piped up. "You have no love for us in your heart of stone!"   
Kai flinched. "I had love in my heart once." He whispered. "And I will love again!"   
The bluenette hissed dismissively. "And in the meantime what are we supposed to survive on? You keep this boy for yourself, then what of our hunger?"   
"Very well then, but do not leave him free to roam." Kai turned and swept out of the room.

Rei sat up just as the girls turned back to him.   
"You're our little toy now." The pink haired girl grinned, deliberately showing off sharp white fangs. Rei began to shake as he backed up as far to the back of the bed as he could. He raised both hands in alarm as the redhead pounced like a tiger and clamped her teeth onto his throat.   
The bluenette covered his mouth to muffle his screams as he felt the sharp teeth pierce his flesh, until his head lolled to one side and his eyes rolled back as he blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile Kai stood stoically on the slippery wet wooden ground of the docks, watching his crates carefully as they were hauled aboard the freight ship.   
Ahead of him, a young sailor rang a bell to catch everyone's attention.   
"Last call for all passengers boarding the PERSEPHONE bound for Japan, last call"   
Kai smiled to himself, and watched the last of his crates being stored in the hull before boarding calmly. He walked to the front of the ship and stared out into the horizon, tainted red and orange by the descending sun, reminding him of a vast pool of blood.  
  
_...ever felt away without me,  
my love, it lies so deep,  
ever dream of me?..._


	5. New Disease

_Tokyo, Japan: 22nd June 2004  
_  
Tyson sighed wearily as Hillary threw another strop at the dress designer.   
"Oh come on Hillary, would it really be so bad to step away from tradition?"   
"I am having a white wedding, which naturally means wearing a white dress, what the hell good is cream!" She threw up her hands in despair.   
"Calm down it'll be fine" Tyson put his feet up on the couch and began scanning through the TV guide.   
"The big day is in less than two weeks! How am I supposed to have everything perfect when the god damn designer is practically colour- blind?!" By now, Hillary was practically steaming from the ears.   
"Why don't we call it a day for now?" Tyson suggested.   
"Huh?" Hillary spun around, her face instantly all smiles as her eyes came to rest on Tyson.  
"It's getting pretty late." He pointed out, gazing through the window into the dark blue night.  
"Well I guess..." Hillary paused mid-rant to consider. "I want you back at nine a.m. precisely!" She rounded on the woman again.   
"Y-y-yes ma'am." The woman simpered, grabbing blindly for her portfolios.  
  
While Hillary was getting changed Tyson slipped a soluble sleeping pill into her cup of hot chocolate; he was sure that all the stress was getting to her, and he assumed this was for the best. She was asleep within minutes, and he practically fell onto his own bed just down the corridor. Too exhausted to get undressed he let himself fall asleep over the covers.  
  
Outside, hidden amongst the foliage, the creature crept silently towards its' prey. An almost human smile crept onto its lips, baring sharp fangs that glinted in the unnaturally bright moonlight; glass windows bore no barrier to its power.  
  
_Tokyo, Japan: 23rd June 2004_  
  
Tyson yawned loudly when he woke up. His eyes widened painfully when he checked the clock; why had none of the servants woken him? He stepped into the corridor hesitantly, and was almost knocked off his feet as a blur that vaguely resembled Dr. Kenny Wakefield.   
"Woah! Slow down dude!"   
"Can't stop! Urgent!" Kenny was around the corner before Tyson could blink, much less think of a reply. Tyson smoothed down his clothes before heading in the direction Kenny had disappeared to. He peeked round the door cautiously.  
  
Both Kenny and Max were crowded anxiously round Hillary's bed, which surprised him, as he'd thought Max wouldn't be back for at least another week.   
While he stood uncertainly at the door, Max caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye, and gazed at him pleadingly.   
"Why didn't you protect her?" His cerulean blue eyes welled up.   
"What're you talking about? I made sure she was tucked up warm and locked her French windows like I always do."   
"Well it wasn't enough!" Max snapped, and Tyson was taken aback by the look of panic in his face.   
"Wait a minute...what's going on?"   
"What the hell do you think's going on?!" Max exploded, grabbing Tyson by his shirt. "I left Hillary in your care and now look at her!" He stabbed a finger in the direction of her bed, using the hand attached to Tyson's collar to shove him in the specified direction.   
Tyson looked uncertainly at Kenny, who merely shrugged and gestured for him to move closer. When he was finally in a position to see Hillary for his self he paled instantly.   
"She wasn't like this when I left her!" He stared at his friend in disbelief.   
Her skin had paled to a state of almost translucency, her chocolate brown eyes were shadows of their former mischievous glory, and her breath came in short wheezing gasps.  
  
"My only guess is anaemia." Kenny finally spoke, his voice sounding as baffled as his expression looked. "But I've never seen a case develop at such an accelerated rate. It's like it struck overnight."   
"I hate to point out the obvious, but it has." Tyson looked at Max as he spoke, who looked completely outraged. "She was hyper as a chibi when I left her last night."   
"All I can suggest is a blood transfusion as a temporary measure." Kenny looked defeated, which Tyson knew, bit deeply at his pride.   
"What do you mean 'temporary'?" Max looked at him suspiciously.   
"Somehow, she's lost a lot of blood, and her deteriorating health suggests she's losing more." Kenny's shoulders sagged desolately.   
"O.K then." Max promptly took charge. "You say she needs blood, I have blood." He held out his arm and rolled up his sleeve.   
"You know guys, I'm kinda squeamish so I'm gonna sit this one out." Tyson made for the door.   
"Tyson wait!" Kenny called out quickly.   
Tyson spun on his heel, eyes wide.   
"Could you go into the city and get some iron supplements for her? In the meantime I'm afraid I'm going to have to call for a specialist." Kenny was prepping the transfusion apparatus as he spoke.   
"Uh...yeah sure dude, no problem." Tyson turned to the door again, but not fast enough to avoid catching sight of the needle being pushed into the crook of Max's arm and the first drops of blood being fed into the tube.   
Tyson bolted, fumbling blindly along the corridor for the nearest bathroom door. Once inside he flung himself across the floor to the toilet basin, held back his hair, and wretched his guts until they cramped.  
  
Tyson cautiously twisted his head to look behind him; he had a strange feeling that he was being followed. A second later he shrugged and stepped across the thresh hold into the herbal medicine store; he'd already bought the iron supplements Kenny had requested, but as he felt responsible for what happened to Hillary, he decided to buy some lavender incense as a present for her.  
  
Outside the shop, a smile spread across the pale youth's handsome face.   
_ At last, I've found you!_   
He stared intently through the window at his target, not caring for the strange looks he received from people who noticed he cast no reflection in the window.  
  
He was directly outside the door when Tyson made his way out, and with his eyes bent to the floor Tyson did not notice the obstacle until he walked into him nose first. He landed roughly on his behind, but was more concerned with rubbing his nose.   
He looked up to give the perpetrator a piece of his mind, but stopped short with his mouth gaping in awe.   
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." The stranger offered a hand to help him up, which Tyson took without a word, still gawping.   
As soon as he let go, Tyson recovered his senses.   
"Well maybe you should look where you're going pal!" He snapped before turning on his heel and heading for the bus station.  
  
"Creep!" He muttered as he rounded a corner, and almost collided with someone again. He was about to apologise when he realised it was the same guy.   
"You it's not nice to follow complete strangers." Tyson pouted childishly.   
"I just wanted to apologise, I didn't know I'd offended you." The stranger bowed his head as he spoke.   
"You sure do talk and act funny." Tyson remarked, taking in another good look at him.  
Two-tone greyish blue and silver hair, deep red eyes, pale skin, well developed physique from what he could see and smart looking clothes. What stood out most were the tattooed blue triangles on both cheeks.   
"I'm new to Japan."   
Curious now, Tyson was anxious to learn more about the newcomer.   
"Where are you from?"   
"Russia, I'm the last of my family."   
"Oh..." Tyson let the sentence trail off, realising he'd probably hit a sore subject.   
"Anyway, my name is Kai, what's yours?"   
"Tyson."   
"So what is there to do around here? It seems you need money for anything entertaining." Kai was looking around at the shops and stalls distastefully.   
"The museums are free, and the cinemas are fairly cheap." Tyson offered.   
"Indeed?" Kai raised an eyebrow.   
"Would you like me to show you?" Tyson was almost melting under his probing gaze.   
"I'd like that." His eyes glittered warmly as his smile reached them.  
  
When the bus arrived at the stop nearest his house, Tyson was almost unwilling to get off.   
"Is something wrong?" Kai looked concerned.   
"No, I had a great time today." Tyson smiled brightly.   
"Perhaps we should do it again another time then."  
Tyson's heart skipped a beat.  
"Yes." He replied without hesitation.   
"Eight p.m. Saturday at the Red Dragon?"   
"I'll see you then." Tyson promised.   
"See you." Kai sat back in his seat as the bus set off again into the night.  
  
Tyson stood at the gate for a few moments, reliving the day in his mind. Then he turned at ran towards the house, eager to tell Hillary. That thought brought him to a stop, and his smile instantly disappeared.   
_What's wrong with her?_   
He made his way slowly to the house, a smile creeping back onto the corners of his lips as he thought of his date with Kai.  
  
_...somebody, somebody, somebody,  
let it die,  
but it still becomes a new disease..._


	6. Nothing Else Matters

_Tokyo, Japan: 27th June..._  
  
Tyson awoke to the panicked shambles he had come to expect over the last few days. He yawned as he gazed into the corridor, ignoring the passing servants who were rushed off their feet as well as having been persuaded to become donors for Hillary. He sighed despairingly as he thought of his friend suffering. Despite regular transfusions, her health had continued its suicidal downward spiral.   
As he stepped into the corridor, a dark figure brushed past him, turning to glance curiously with ice-cold blue eyes. Tyson stopped in shock and stared after him. When his senses returned and his curiosity got the better of him, he followed the figure and became suspicious when he entered Hillary's room.  
  
As usual, doctors surrounded her bed. Most of them were Kenny's associates, but a few were uninvited 'professionals' who in their high opinion of themselves, assumed Kenny would need their assistance. They immediately moved aside as the figure approached the bed, many of them bowing their heads in respect and some muttering amongst themselves.  
  
Kenny sensing the claustrophobic atmosphere easing up, whirled around, and a wide smile of relief plastered itself onto his face as he greeted the stranger.  
  
By now Tyson had adopted what he hoped was a casual pose, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded but really, he was dying of curiosity to know this strange person's identity.  
"Whose the tall, dark, handsome stranger Kenny?" He quipped, earning an annoyed look from his friend and an odd look he couldn't quite place from the stranger.   
Kenny cleared his throat importantly, and the other doctors in the room waited in anticipation.  
"My friends, I would like you all to meet Dr. Tala Yuri." A great roar of applause rang throughout the room, accompanied by cheers and a few outbursts of: "I knew it was him!"  
Tyson, personally, didn't see what the fuss was about; one doctor after the other had all failed to shed any light on Hillary's condition, despite any 'professional' status they chose to flatter their oversized egos with, and he seriously doubted this one would be any different.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Tala turned to Kenny.   
"So, the girl has lost blood you say?"   
"Yes Sir." Kenny replied without hesitation.   
"And you have found the exit point for the missing blood, yes?"   
"Uh, well not exactly Sir..."   
"Have you examined her?"   
"Yes Sir."   
"Then why do you not know how she is losing blood?"   
"There are no visible wounds Sir."   
"Then how do you explain this?" Tala peeled back the collar of Hillary's nightshirt to reveal two small but septic looking puncture marks on the side of her neck.   
  
Kenny was speechless, his mouth dropped open in shock.   
"I'd say that is our most likely place of exit, wouldn't you agree?" Tala's eyes blazed with an intensity akin to excitement.  
  
_He's enjoying this!_ Tyson snorted disgustedly.  
  
Tala ignored him and continued interrogating Kenny.   
"So now that we have found our exit point, where – by logic – should the lost blood be?"   
"On the bed sheets." Kenny answered immediately; that was the only logic.   
"So then why is it not on the bed sheets?" A triumphant glint flickered in Tala's eyes.   
Kenny hesitated, scratching his head while his exhausted mind racked its memory, piecing together the bits of the puzzle; typical signs of anaemia, continued blood loss, puncture marks on the neck, aversion to sun light...   
Then horror filled his eyes as he reached the only possible conclusion.   
Seeing the uncertainty in his student's face, Tala nodded sternly.   
"It can't be! Not Hillary!" Kenny wailed desperately, holding his head in his hands while he sank defeated into a chair.   
"It can, and it is." Tala paused to look at the girl on the bed. "And you know what we have to do."   
Kenny looked up at his mentor, but was unwilling to meet his eyes, eyes of a man that had killed once, and would kill again.  
  
Tyson, watching the whole scene play out before his bewildered eyes, felt strangely afraid for Kai, though why he could not know. He had pieced together the clues as to Hillary's mysterious illness long before Kenny realised the enormity of it.   
"Nosferatu..." He whispered to himself.  
  
_Moscow, Russia: 2nd May...  
_  
Rei winced and held his breathe as the stone below his feet crumbled dangerously.   
_I won't fall now, not now I've made it this far!_   
He felt along the wall gingerly for a better grip as he edged along the precipice carefully. All around him, his sharp ears could hear the outraged shrieks of Kai's vampire brides as they searched for their escaped toy. Frantically he looked for a dark corner to hide in. When he found none within his range, he looked down uncertainly at the river below.   
A second later, he heard another shriek close by, and with one last thought of being back at home with his Tyson, he leapt over the edge, and plummeted down into the flowing coolness below.  
  
The nuns out picking strawberries were surprised to find a stranger collapsed in their fruit garden, and out of curiosity more than anything ventured closer. As they caught sight of the puncture marks, on his neck, stomach and wrists, their eyes rolled up the heavens as they hurriedly crossed themselves while one ran to find a stretcher. They were even more alarmed when he regained a small amount of consciousness and began to rant incoherently, and they were only able to pick out a few words; "Tyson" "not safe" Kai"...  
  
_Tokyo, Japan: 4th May...  
_  
Kai's eyes seemed to glitter in the soft yellow light of the candles as Tyson gazed into their ruby depths across the table.   
"Would you like some more vodka?" Kai smiled serenely as Tyson blinked rapidly as the spell released him from its mesmerizing trap.   
"Uh, yeah sure." Tyson smiled brightly.   
Kai smiled again and reached for the bottle.   
"So where did you say you were from?" Tyson's inquisitive nature got the better of him.   
Kai paused abruptly, a small drip of vodka escaping its glass prison and spattering onto the table. "Russia." He replied guardedly.   
"Wow, Russia..." Tyson trailed off as he closed his eyes, imagining what that white wonderland must be like.   
Kai perked up considerably. "What are you doing?"   
"I'm trying to imagine what it's like there." Tyson still had his eyes closed, a contented smile played on his lips.   
"What can you see?" Kai got up from his seat and moved to stand at Tyson's side, one hand running it's fingers through Tyson's wild silky hair.   
"A land perpetually carpeted in snow." Tyson voice became soft and almost feminine. "There is a castle; it's so old it's almost falling apart."   
Kai smiled nostalgically.   
Tyson continued. "There is a woman there, with long dark blue hair, pale creamy skin, and the darkest doe brown eyes." He paused as a tear ran down his cheek, which Kai caught with his fingertips. "She's so sad, her heart is broken, she feels like she has nothing left to live for; her prince is gone." Tyson opened his eyes as if awaking from a dream.   
"Perhaps you should go dry your eyes." Kai suggested gently. Tyson nodded and headed from the restroom.  
  
"Your prince is not gone Elizebeta." Kai whispered.  
  
_...so close no matter how far,  
couldn't be much more from the heart,  
forever trust in who we are,  
and nothing else matters..._


	7. SIN

_Tokyo, Japan: 3rd July 2004  
_  
Joyous laughter resounded throughout the summer garden as Tyson leapt and vaulted around the lawns gleefully, hugging the letter to his warm chest.   
He stopped in the middle of the grass and flung up his hand to the sky, as if giving thanks to a nature Goddess long forgotten, his angelic face beaming up to the waiting sun.   
He spun around slowly, basking in its warmth, smiling up at the golden halo.   
_Kai_...  
The thought cut through his heart with an icy contrast to the glow in his face.   
He flopped down to sit cross-legged on the grass, where he sat thinking deeply for the next hour, conflicting loyalties swimming through his innocent, loving heart.   
Finally, when he raised his head, tears escaped his soulful brown eyes.   
_Why do I have to choose?_   
He looked up at the birds helplessly, but they continued weaving their intricate, invisible patterns in the wind, ignoring his plight as they did with the rest of troubled humankind.   
"I suppose I'll have to go..." He sighed resignedly, tears brimming in his eyes again as he realised he would not be able to see Kai ever again, and he must miss their date that night.   
With one last longing look at the carefree winged creatures in the sky that he envied with all his heart, he headed back to the house in search of his letter paper.  
  
Spirits were low in the household that night.   
With Tyson's departure came a sense of defeat as Hillary continued to deteriorate.   
After staring at her pale face for an hour, Max began to get restless.   
"I say we get a drink or two; nothing's to be done sitting around waiting for the inevitable." He looked over to Kenny for agreement, and found weary eyes meeting his gratefully.   
"Very well." Tala muttered non-commitedly.  
  
Outside, the wind howled through the predator's ears as it crouched in the bushes opposite the window. It sniffed the air cautiously, then wrinkled its nose in distaste and shook its head scornfully.   
_English vodka indeed!  
_  
"Fill it up again!" Max hiccupped excitedly, and followed it with a loud yawn.   
"As you wish." Tala replied reaching for his glass.   
Kenny opened one eyelid drowsily. "I say we get some sleep, I'm shattered!"   
"I second that!" Max jumped up, only to fall face first onto the floor, although he was snoring before his head hit the fur rug.   
Kenny chuckled to himself as he snuggled into the armchair and began to snore too.   
Tala snorted contemptuously, and busied himself with finishing off the bottle.  
  
Half an hour later, the bottle dropped unheeded to the floor, spilling what was left of it contents over Max's face.  
  
When the creature was satisfied that it would not be disturbed, it stalked quietly up to the French windows of Hillary's bedroom.   
A sharp garnet-red eye, blazed like a luminescent light through the thin glass, and in an instant, the creature was no longer on the outside.   
Again it wrinkled its nose at yet another distasteful smell, which seemed to stifle the whole room with it noxious fumes.   
_Of all things to be allergic to, mine had to be garlic!_   
Ignoring the stench that caused its stomach to turn the creature approached the bed.  
  
Hillary lay quietly as she always did. Her shiny brown hair had become dull and ruffled, just as her rosy skin had paled to an almost translucent blue-ish white.   
Occasionally her head lolled to one side, and the puncture marks could be clearly seen, which now looked like infectious boils, as the sickness within her battled with her immune system.  
  
The creature smiled softly, and its shape began to distort until its form became human.   
Placing a hand over Hillary's heart, the creature paused to brush an unruly strand of silver-blue hair away from its blazing red eyes.   
"I condemn you to eternal life." A cruel smile played on its lips as its canine teeth stretch to their full size, forcing its lips apart, and then, faster than the blink of an eye, it pounced, sinking its teeth into the tender flesh of Hillary's neck, tearing at the arteries beneath and breaking her neck with a sickening crunch.   
Blood spouted from the wound as it paused for breath, spilling over not only the creature, but also the bed sheets and the floor, spattering onto the walls in a fine mist, when it squeezed the severed jugular artery with its powerful fist.   
Satisfied when it felt her body fall limp it its arms, the creature threw her back onto the pillows, smiling gleefully as it heard more bones crack as her skull collided with the solid wooden back of the bed.   
Then it glanced at the clock before disappearing out into the night it came from.  
  
Tyson stared up at the clear starry night and sighed regretfully, watching at the harbour disappeared over the receding horizon.   
Glad as he was that he would soon be able to see Rei again, he simply couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Kai again.   
"I finally get to see Russia, and Kai isn't here to enjoy it with me." He muttered desolately.  
  
The letter stared up at Kai from the silver plate on the table like a bad omen.   
He'd arrived with barely minutes to spare before the time they'd agreed to meet.   
The outfit he wore had been picked very carefully from his extensive wardrobe, as he had decided tonight would be the perfect night to claim Tyson's heart.   
Clad in black baggy combat jeans, and a dark red, silk shirt, unbuttoned at the chest and wrists, he knew he looked irresistible. He lounged lazily in the armchair as he waited patiently.  
Sometime during his wait, his eyes had finally noticed the letter.   
Frowning dubiously, he used one of the white gold dinner knives the tear the top of the envelope open, careful not to rip the delicate paper within.   
His eyes widened first in shock, then in anger, and finally in an expression akin to grief as he read the carefully penned words:  
  
_Dearest Kai,  
I know this is going to sound like some stupid excuse, but please believe me, I didn't mean to stand you up tonight. I had to get the first ship to Russia this afternoon. Turns out a bunch of nuns found Rei practically half-dead and he's asked for me to join him in Russia. It'll be the first time I've ever been and I really wish you could have been here with me when I see it for the first time. And as much as I hate to say it, I don't think Rei will like it if I continue to see you when we get back, so I guess I have to say goodbye now. I'll always remember you.  
  
Love always,  
Tyson  
  
...it comes down to this,  
your kiss, your fist,  
and your strain it gets under my skin..._


	8. Living Dead Girl

_Tokyo, Japan: 7th July 2004  
  
"...The Lord hath giveth, and The Lord Hath taken away..."  
_  
Max covered his ears and clenched his tear-stung eyes shut in agony.   
Kenny rested a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder, but was at a complete loss for what else he could do.   
Tala however, let Max have no such illusions as to lack of activities. "Well, now that that's over with, I suggest we all get some sleep, we have a busy night ahead of us."   
Kenny looked up at his mentor. "What do you mean?"   
"You surely don't think we have seen the last of her?" He raised an eyebrow.   
"We only just buried her for God's sake; don't give me any bullshit about seeing her again!" Max burst out angrily.   
Tala's eyes flashed menacingly for a few moments, and then he turned away and headed for the door. "Of course, you will both accompany me to the vault tonight."   
Without waiting for answer, he left, leaving Max shaking with barely concealed rage, and Kenny open-mouthed in stunned silence.  
  
The house – like the day Tyson left – was plagued by unrest that afternoon through to the evening.   
Kenny spent his time torn between running the house, and attempting to calm Max's explosive temper, while Max paced the floor in the study, fuming and frustrated.  
  
Tala's entrance that evening, burst through the house like a clap of the thunder.   
First, the study door slammed with an ear splitting crash onto the bookshelf next to it as Tala entered, and secondly, Max's unsuccessfully curbed temper flared.   
"Are you not ready?" Tala eyed Max's dishevelled state disapprovingly.   
"I think your asking too much of him." Kenny finally spoke up.   
"Indeed?" Tala raised an eyebrow. "So you would both allow his former fiancé to wreak havoc on this city for the sake of emotional unreliability?"   
"She's dead God damn it, she can't do anything!" Max lunged at Tala, who sidestepped his clumsy attack easily.   
"You would do better to be sober my friend." Tala cautioned, wagging a finger infuriatingly. "You're no good to me incapacitated."   
"What exactly do you want us to do?" Kenny asked warily.   
"Simple; come with me to the vault, drive a stake through her heart and cut off her head." Tala almost sounded cheerful.  
  
Kenny noted with muted worry, that the crickets and nocturnal birds which usually made up the soothing squeaks and chirrups of the night were not present in the lonely cemetery.   
"It's too quiet." Max grunted, as if hearing Kenny's thoughts.   
"Pure creatures will not share their habitat with a Nosferatu." Tala snapped, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
"O.K, so just supposing this Nosfer-what-cha-ma-call-it really exists, what are we supposed to do about it?" Max snorted.   
"Nosferatu." Tala corrected. "And, what I expect you to do, is help me destroy it."   
"And what if I refuse?" Max drew himself up defiantly.   
"Then you are as good as dead!" Tala smiled sadistically, turning and continuing to lead the way, while Max and Kenny followed numbly.  
  
Tala was not surprised to find the vault empty, neither by Max's grief wrought accusation that he had stolen her body.   
Sighing patiently, he held up his arms until the reign of fists subsided, and Max dropped exhausted to his knees.   
"Had enough?" He leaned down, tweaking Max's hair infuriatingly.   
"Yes!" Max spat out. "I've had enough of all this insanity, this damned vampire crap, and I've had enough of you!" He got up shakily, shoving Kenny aside as the bewildered doctor tried to help him up, and marched towards the vaults entrance.   
"I wouldn't go out there if I were you..." Tala let the sentence trail off, pointing at the pitch-black sky outside.   
Max opened his mouth to argue, when a slight movement registered in the corner of his eye and he froze instinctively.   
"The lady wanderer returns." Tala smirked, grabbing both Kenny and Max.  
  
Hillary's nose wrinkled as she caught the mortals scent.   
Dropping the weakened child to the floor, she feigned ignorance, climbed gracefully into her coffin, and settled into her buried position.  
  
After watching for a few seconds, Max lurched forwards to go to her, but he was held back by Tala. "Let me go!" He protested desperately.   
"She'll kill you." Tala stated matter-of-factly.   
"But she doesn't even know we're here!"   
"Oh but she does my friend, a Nosferatu is as cunning as she is dangerous." Tala wagged a finger at him, as a mother would to a mischievous child.   
Max looked at him pleadingly for a few seconds, then back to Hillary, and glimpsing the blood glistening on her pale lips, sagged his shoulders in defeat.   
"You know what we have to do." Tala placed a hand on his shoulder in a half hearted attempt at consolation, and handed him a stake.  
  
_Tokyo, Japan: 12th July 2004-06-18_  
  
Tyson stared at Rei worriedly as they got off the bus outside their home.   
"Are you sure you're O.K?"   
"Yes, I'm fine." Rei replied curtly, glaring at the ground as if it had offended him somehow.  
Tyson sighed, timidly pushing back a strand of silver white hair from Rei's face.   
"Come on, let's get you inside." He grasped Rei's arm and led him up the drive to the main doors of the mansion.   
  
Both of them almost jumped out of their skins as the doors swung open before Tyson could reach the intercom.   
Rei clutched one hand at his chest and glared at Tala as he stood in the doorway, seemingly unaware of the fright he'd given them.   
"Well don't just stand there! Get out of my way!" He pushed past Tala roughly and stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Tyson rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Sorry about that, he hasn't been the same since I found him." A tear escaped the corner of his cheek, which Tala caught on the tip of his index finger.   
"What do you mean?" Tala could that the boy was upset, so he led the boy into the living room and set him down on the sofa, taking the armchair next to it himself.   
"Well for one thing his hair never even had a trace of grey before he went to Russia, let alone white!" Tyson's shoulders were visibly shaking.   
"Calm down child, what else has changed?"   
"He's withdrawn, cranky, and..." Tyson let the sentence trail off; he didn't want to sound stupid.   
"-And?" Tala prompted, unwilling to let it go.   
"He says he was kept prisoner by vampires." Tyson's eyes shimmered with fearful tears as he looked pleadingly at Tala. "He's going mad isn't he?"   
Tala paused, wondering just how much more Tyson's fragile nerves could take, but then, if he really was the focus of all this – as he had begun to suspect – then he owed it to him to tell the truth.   
One more look at the light in the dark brown eyes that was fading fast decided him.   
"No, he's not going mad." Tala replied gently, wincing mentally as Tyson's eyes widened in disbelief.   
"But, what he's saying's impossible! There's no such thing!"   
"My dear boy, if there was no such thing; your friend would still be with us now."   
Tyson bit his lip; Hillary was dead? Could Rei really know what was causing all this madness?  
  
"You see? I told you!"   
Tyson jumped at the force behind the voice behind him. "Rei! You shouldn't be up yet; you're too weak!" Tyson got up to take him back to bed.   
"Leave me be!" The vehemence in voice caused Tyson to shrink back behind Tala.   
"Please calm yourself Sir." Tala faced Rei evenly, locking his gaze with the younger man's.  
"I'm right though aren't I?" Rei's eyes gleamed manically. "The same monster that imprisoned me murdered Hillary."   
Tala nodded, seeing no point in contradicting Rei when they both knew he was right.   
"Then I say we destroy him." Rei slammed a fist onto the mantle piece, causing coal dust to scatter into the fire. "We can't let him go without justice."   
"Don't you think I've tried?" Tala snapped, falling back into the chair and running a hand through his hair. "For centuries, my family has tried to destroy the demon that has begun to plague your household, and for centuries we've failed."   
"Then you'll just have to try harder!" Rei spat.   
"You don't understand!" Tala lunged across the room and grabbed Rei by the collar, his ice-blue eyes blazed in the firelight. "The only reason that monster exists is because my ancestors murdered him!"   
Rei's eyes widened in shock. "Go on." He prompted, curbing his temper.   
Tala let go of his shirt, sinking back into his chair. Wearily he beckoned Tyson - who was skulking in the doorway – to come back in, and began his tale.  
  
_...blood on her skin,  
dripping with sin,  
do it again,  
living dead girl..._


	9. The Sacrament

"Back in the sixteen-hundreds, my family and his were rivals; both of us had claims to royal blood, but the only way one of us could truly claim the throne was to marry the last daughter of the previous ruling family.  
Unfortunately, my family's hopes were shattered when news spread that she had fallen in love with her Grandfather's adopted Grandson, Kai Hiwatari and that they were to be married.   
Now to my family, marriage was not about love; it was about power. So, they issued Kai with an ultimatum; either he agreed to dual their chosen suitor, or they would plunder his lands and take his bride by force.   
Kai had no choice to accept, and despite the fact that he was obviously superior, his rival used dirty tactics that eventually led to Kai's defeat.   
To make sure that he could not get in their way again my ancestors murdered him, and to cover up their crime told Elizebeta that he had killed himself.   
Their plan to take her into their care, and take the throne by claiming regency while she grieved failed when she also killed herself.   
Also Kai somehow defied death and has haunted my family through the centuries, seeking revenge for his murder and waiting to be reunited with his bride."  
  
A deathly silence descended on the room, and Tala buried his head in his hands while Tyson gazed at him in amazement.   
Finally, Rei broke the silence. "Then what does that have to do with us?"   
"Are you a fool as well as you are blind?" Tala's eyes immediately came back to life and blazed with outraged fury. "You only have to look at your beloved to see for yourself!"   
"What do you mean?" Despite his confusion, there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that Rei didn't even dare admit to himself.   
"Look at him! A blind man could see his resemblance to Elizebeta!"  
  
"No way! It's impossible!" Tyson burst out.   
"My dear child, by now you should have learnt that nothing is impossible anymore." Tala sighed resignedly.   
"So that's it?" Rei was now beyond plain fury. "We just sit back and wait for that monster to take Tyson away from me?"   
"What else can we do?" In the few minutes since Tala had unburdened himself of his horrifying secret he had aged what seemed like years.   
"I say we destroy him! Weren't you listening?"   
"I have had more encounters with that monster than I care to remember, and I have tried everything, stakes, crucifixes, holy water, you name it!"   
"But you've never fought him on his own soil I suspect." Rei smirked as an idea formed in his mind, and Tyson, seeing the light in his eyes, was suddenly afraid for his prince.   
"What could you possible think of that I haven't already tried?"   
"Rob him of his shelter." Rei smiled triumphantly as Tala paused to consider it.   
"I suppose you know where it is?"   
"Of course, I sold the place to him!"   
"Then we will need a priest." Tala got up and walked purposefully towards the phone.   
"What on earth for?" Rei frowned dubiously.   
"Destroying the place is not enough, we have to purify it." Tala was already punching the digits as he spoke.   
Rei brought his attention back to Tyson, who was staring at the fire intently, and for some odd reason, shivering. "Don't worry koi, we'll get the bastard!" He hugged Tyson fiercely, not noticing the tears that crept into the younger boy's eyes.  
  
_Tokyo, Japan: 13th July 2004  
_  
Tyson looked up at the barred windows of the old Tokyo Mental Asylum uncertainly.   
"Do I really have to stay here?" He pleaded with Rei.   
"Yes koi, it's the only place you'll be safe."   
Tyson shrugged defeatedly and allowed Kenny to lead him through the doors.   
The sight that met his innocent eyes brought a sensation of crawling flesh twisting its way up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.   
One man in particular caught his eye, and ignoring the shrieks and laments of the demented people around him, he pushed past the nurses and peered through the iron bars of the cell.  
  
The man within was a shrunken skeleton of his former self, and Tyson recognised him as Boris Reinfield, one of Kenny's old tutors from their days at school.   
"Hey Boris." He smiled nervously, not wanting to patronise the old man.   
"Ah so my master's whore has come to gloat!" He cackled manically.   
"What do you mean?" Tyson started to shiver, tasting metallic fear on his tongue.   
"You stole what he promised me!" Boris lunged towards the bars, and Tyson took a few steps back, shying away from the clawed hands, poised beneath the filthy straight jacket that reached for him.   
"I haven't stolen anything!" Tyson protested weakly.   
"Yes you have! He promised me eternal life and now he has chosen to give it to you instead!"  
Boris curled into a corner and began to mutter to himself incoherently.   
Tyson stared in shock as Kenny gently pulled him away.  
  
The room they had made up for him seemed cosy enough, he supposed, at least if it was at all possible to ignore the barred windows.   
He groaned, bored already.   
Eventually there was nothing left but to go to sleep.   
As he felt the coiled tendrils of darkness pulling his eyelids down and beckoning his consciousness into twilight, his thoughts drifted into a clouded dream; a dream of a youth with blue-silver hair, pale skin and shining ruby eyes...  
  
The wind carried the blue foggy mist through the bars of the open window, pooling through the gaps like tentacles and merging again on the floor.   
As the last wisps sailed through the bars, a youth approached the bed, smiling tenderly as he gazed down at the sleeping angel-like boy under the thin cotton sheets.   
Tyson's head lolled from side to side in his sleep, his peaceful sleep turning to a troubled nightmare as he saw himself and Kai separated by a chasm of burning ice.   
He tried desperately to reach his prince, stretching out his hand and blinking back frightened tears.   
Just as he thought he was within reach, he leapt from the block of ice he was balanced on and reached out for Kai's outstretched hand, seeing the horror in his eyes when they both realised they were mere inches to far apart, and Tyson saw himself tumble into the surging depths below, hearing nothing but Kai's anguished screams.  
  
...the sacrament of love,  
the sacrament of warmth is true,  
the sacrament is you... 


	10. Dead To The World

Tyson moaned in agony as he flung himself upright, panting as his lungs fought for air, slowly becoming aware that he was awake, and that he had been trapped in nothing more than a vicious nightmare.  
A pale hand reached for his shoulders and pulled him into a comforting embrace, which he gratefully sank into while he waited for his breath to regain its rhythm.  
"Shh, it's O.K." The soft, husky voice whispered in his ear soothingly, and the exhaled breathe cooled the flushed hotness of his cheeks.  
"I thought you wouldn't come." Tyson clung to the muscular chest, feeling the hot wetness of his own tears soaked into the white cotton shirt.  
Kai hugged Tyson closer to him but said nothing.  
Eventually Tyson looked up with accusing eyes. "Rei's right isn't he? You did murder Hillary!"  
"Yes." Kai replied, not looking him in the eye.  
Tyson nodded and snuggled closer.  
"You're not mad?" Kai raised an eyebrow.  
"I could never stay mad at you." Tyson replied, gazing up at him.  
Kai smiled and kissed his forehead gently, then laid his chin on his shoulder.

"There! That's where the bastard sleeps!" Rei yelled to Max, pointing at the weather worn walls of the ruined Tokyo Presbyterian Abbey.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's burn the damn thing!" Max yelled back.  
"First we find the crates." Tala insisted.  
The three friends stared up at the ruins for almost an hour, all aware of the mammoth task ahead of them.  
Rei's cat-like eyes flashed menacingly, and he pulled his sleeves up, determined not to lose his strength until he had trampled every last particle of Russian soil under his feet.  
Max cowered uncertainly behind Tala, who simply stared up at the old building, his face expressionless.  
Finally, as if on a silent signal, they started towards the building, striding purposefully, each looking hell-bent on murder.

Kai, arched his back, and groaned in ecstasy, gripping Tyson's shoulders until he inadvertently drew blood.  
Tyson barely felt the pain, much less the ticklish feeling as the warm red liquid trickled down his back.  
The dull ache in the lower part of his back was bearable enough; the hot stinging sensation at Kai's first touch had long since faded into pleasure as their passion guided them.  
What Tyson couldn't understand, was a strange new feeling that started just below his stomach, spreading both down towards his thighs, and upwards, making his neck feel hot and tingly.  
As the strange new sensation continued to come over him in slow, tantalizing waves, he whimpered slightly, and clung to Kai, pulling him closer, causing the older boy to gasp while he fought to control his breath.

Rei smiled in satisfaction, clenching and unclenching his fists rhythmically as he looked around at his handiwork.  
He looked over to the priest Tala had recruited to aid them, and smiled.  
_Ha! The old man is scared shitless, well he should be!  
_The priest was currently looking at the chaos around him with a stupefied expression plastered onto his aged face; he scuttled around like a frightened mouse, avoiding the tainted soil like the plague, and repeatedly crossing himself, as if being a man of cloth was not sufficient to safeguard him.  
Suddenly a firm grip on his shoulder drew Rei's attention to Tala.  
"We're done here, perhaps it would be best to stay with Tyson now."  
Rei nodded, smiling genuinely for the first time at the red-head in gratitude.  
"You think he'll go to Tyson?" Max looked fearful; his eyes darted about every few seconds, never resting on one place for too long.  
"He knows Tyson won't turn him away." Tala replied, his heart feeling heavy at the look of hurt shock in Rei's face.  
"We'd better get a move on then." Max jumped up to lead the way, eager to get away from the ruined building.

Tyson sighed contently, his warm breath tickling Kai's chest where his head rested on the taught muscles.  
Kai yawned and opened one eye, giving Tyson a lop-sided grin. "Wanting more already?"  
Tyson blushed and snuggled closer.  
"O.K maybe not, but you want something, I can tell." Kai sat up, and Tyson whimpered as he felt the cold air touch his flushed skin. "What is it that you want?" Kai tilted Tyson's chin with his fingers, gazing into the dark doe eyed depths.  
"Sooner or later I'm going to die, and you'll always stay young." A solitary tear formed in the corner of his eye.  
"I don't have to stay young; if you wish it, I can grow old just like you."  
"Why can't I stay young? I'm afraid to die."  
Kai stroked his hair absent mindedly, deliberately ignoring the thinly disguised request.  
"Kai? Why won't you let me be like you?" Tyson kept at it, turning on his puppy-eyed look full force.  
After about two minutes even Kai had to give in. "You know I'd never deny you anything koi, except this."  
Tyson's heart sank.  
"It's not all a bed of roses you know," Kai continued. "I have to kill to stay alive, could you honestly forgive me if I condemned you to that existence?"  
"I'd forgive you for anything." Tyson's face was set with determination. "What happens when I die?" He persisted. "You have to wait for God knows how long for me to come back, and what if I don't remember you? What if I won't love you again?"  
Kai's eyes darkened. "I never thought of that; it always seemed to me that so long as your soul came back, somewhere in your mind you'd always remember me."  
"You can't predict the future, and what if after I die, I _don't _come back?"  
Kai looked at him, suddenly afraid as he realised the possibility that he could be right.  
"What if this is our last chance?" Tyson whispered, shuddering at the thought of never being with him again.  
"Then I suppose we have no choice." Kai replied.  
Tyson looked at him uncertainly.  
"If you really want to do this, we must do it now; I can sense your friends returning."

Rei squinted uncomfortably. "Where the hell did this damn fog come from?"  
Tala's disembodied voice answered, twisting eerily through the dense mist. "The Nosferatu knows what we've done; he's trying to slow us down."  
"Why?" Max's voice floated through the air.  
"Perhaps he has found your precious one." Tala's voice mocked Rei.  
"Then it's going to take more than a puff of steam to keep me away!" The neko-jin retorted, growling as heard Tala's amused laugh.

Tyson winced as he felt the sharp canines pierce the tender flesh of his neck.He gripped at the blanket, feeling slightly dizzy as Kai settled into a rhythm with his pulse.Gradually he felt his pulse weaken, until he could barely hear it.He sighed contentedly at the pleasurable sensation of Kai retracting his fangs and looked up at him lazily through half closed eyelids.  
"Oh no you don't." Kai grabbed the boy as he began to faint. "You're no good to me unconscious koi."He pulled Tyson up so that they were both kneeling, and supporting Tyson with one arm; he used a sharp fingernail to make a small cut at the base of his throat, just above the collarbone."Hurry before it heals!" He pulled Tyson's head up and pushed his lips towards the cut. For a few terrifying seconds he thought it was too late, and then he relaxed as he felt Tyson's pulse quicken, growing stronger with each drop of blood that slid down his throat.  
Finally, having taken all he could, Tyson collapsed against Kai, smiling as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
Kai gently laid him down, tucking him under the blanket. He stretched out beside him and waited for sleep to claim his mind. Just as he was halfway between awake and dreaming, he heard voices outside the door…

..._all the same, take me away,  
__we're dead to the world… _


	11. Poison

Rei stopped dead in his tracks, and Kai froze; both youths regarded each other warily, each aware of their rivalry, both flickering their attention to Tyson sleeping peacefully on his pillow.  
Finally, Kai blew a mocking kiss to Rei and cloaked himself in a swirl of mist that seeped between the bars of the window and disappeared into the night.  
Rei immediately flung himself to Tyson's side, pleading with the boy to wake up.  
"He's unconscious," Tala's voice was haunting him again. "There's no point in trying to rouse him; he'll awake in his own time."  
"You don't mean…"  
"Yes I'm afraid we're too late."  
"It can't be over just like that! It just can't!"  
"I never said it was over, I said we're too late to stop Kai from claiming him."  
"So we can still save him?" Rei bit back his pride despite knowing Tyson had willingly given himself to another.  
"We can save his soul yes, but only if we destroy Kai before the change is complete."  
"And how do you propose we do that?" Rei's sarcasm was lost on both of them as Tala explained his plan.  
Engrossed in their scheming, neither of them noticed that Tyson was not unconscious as they believed. Still with his eyes closed, he searched frantically in his mind for the familiar comforting voice and its source.

_Tyson: you left me!  
Kai: __I had no choice  
Tyson: __they're going to kill you!  
__Kai: pfft! let them try!  
__Tyson: of all the self centred, egotistical, pig headed-  
__Kai: you know you love me really koi  
__Tyson: hmph!_

"We can't move him yet; he's too weak!" Rei's voice broke through Tyson's thoughts.  
"We leave at dawn and no later." Tala replied.  
"But…"  
"No buts, unless of course you want him to die?"  
Rei slumped back into the chair, defeated.  
"You'll thank me for this later…" Rei didn't hear the rest; as shattered glass fell into his lap, the dull ache in his forehead subsided into blissful unconsciousness.  
Tala stared at the remainder of the smashed bottle in his grip, poking with his thumb at the jagged edges where the neck had smashed. "Probably much later, but you _will _thank me."

_Vladivostok, Russia: 14th July 2004_

Rei groaned, grasping at his head as he arched his back while he yawned sleepily.He gazed through the window, his still foggy eyesight struggling to focus on the trees that sped by.  
Suddenly, all his senses sharpened as his mind jolted him into consciousness. "Tala! Where the hell am I?" He grabbed the red-head by the collar.  
"Calm yourself!" Tala snapped, clamping his hand over Rei's mouth. "If you wake him up all is lost!" He nodded towards Tyson, who was laid across four seats, covered in a woollen blanket.  
Rei nodded behind Tala's hand, and when Tala let him go, they both edged closer to the sleeping youth. Rei struggled to bite back tears as he gazed down at him; his face seemed pale and withdrawn, his skin was almost translucent, but the luminescent pink light beneath told Rei that Tyson hadn't left them yet…

_Tyson: they know what you're doing  
__Kai: it's alright, once you get here you'll be too strong for them to fight you  
__Tyson: I'll have to kill someone won't I?  
__Kai: hopefully not until you learn to feed on your own  
__Tyson: and what am I supposed to do now? I'm starving!  
__Kai: you're on a train, in the middle of nowhere, with a bunch of humans  
__Tyson: so?  
__Kai: use your imagination koi…_

"What's he doing?" Rei frowned as Tyson's eyelids twitched sporadically.  
"They're talking." Tala growled, turning away.  
"What d'you mean?" Rei pulled Tala back to face him, flinching at the fierce rage burning within the ice-blue eyes.  
"He is leading Nosferatu right to us." Tala let his gaze fall to the floor, his guilt weighing down on his shoulders like iron chains; this was his fault! Rei was counting on him to save them, and he was leading them into a trap all along!  
Kenny's panicked shriek pierced into his ears. "But how can that be? He's barely conscious and he hasn't said word!"  
"Conversations of the heart are ignorant of conventional speech." Tala replied gruffly.  
"What are you talking about? It's not as if Tyson love's that _thing_! He's obviously under some sort of spell!" Rei was clutching at straws, and he knew it.  
Tala, as always refused to allow him refuge in illusion. "That's where you're wrong! Tyson was destined to love him since before he was born."

_Moscow, Russia: 15th July 2004_

Kai shielded his eyes with a pale hand against the soft red gold light of the riding sun. He stared out defiantly to the east, faces the threat he knew was coming, the threat that brought his reason for living ever closer to his arms. He sniffed at the cold icy air, inhaling the scent of the wild forests appreciatively; when Tyson was his again, they would roam those forests together, just as it should be. Sighing contentedly he paced back into his room, hissing at the brides to leave.  
Mariam stepped forward defiantly, while Mariah and Salima cowered behind her.  
"You're bringing him here aren't you?" She hissed.  
"What I do is not your concern." Kai replied curtly, shooting a warning glance at Mariah to get her sister out of his sight.  
The pink haired girl trembled, but hesitantly reached out an arm, clutching at Mariam's elbow and staring her down pleadingly.  
"Let me be sister!" Mariam hissed jerking her arm so that Mariah was forced to let go.  
Mariah looked back to Kai, horror etched into every worry creased line of her face; while he'd been gone, Mariam - out of misplaced loyalty to Kai - had stubbornly refused to let them attempt to hunt on their own.  
"You would do well to heed your sisters." Kai met Mariam's challenging gaze. "If had any sense in that pretty little head of yours, you'd do as your told, and leave with your life."  
"And to what would you have us leave?" She spat back. "There is nothing out there for us, we'd be hunted down whenever we have to feed and you know it!"  
"Better a peasant man's pitchfork than my displeasure." Kai replied, his face devoid of expression, though his red eyes flared dangerously.  
"Although there is something you can do for me…" He muttered thoughtfully, realising _they _were closer than he had thought.  
Before Mariam could object, Salima stepped forward.  
"We're all ears Master." She knelt on the floor, acknowledging his dominance over them.  
"I want you to kill the humans that are bringing Tyson here." Kai held up a hand as Mariam's eyes flared, baring her battered pride in plain view.  
"Before you make the mistake of interrupting me…" He paused, making sure she followed her sisters' example. "You should know that if you agree to this, I will spare your lives _and _see that you are taken care of."

_Volgastok, Russia: 19th July 2004_

Tyson jerked sporadically, subconsciously straining against the tightly tucked blankets that held him in his makeshift bed. Although he was only vaguely aware of his surroundings, the ever accelerating burning in his veins told him he was close to Kai. His head lolled from side to side, his pupils dilated, and his forehead was damp with perspiration.  
_Kai…you're so close I can almost hear your heartbeat_

…_you're poison running through my veins,  
__you're poison,  
__Idon't wanna break these chains…_


	12. Love Never Dies

_Volgastok, Russia: 20th July 2004_

Rei, Kenny and Tala sat huddled together, protecting Tyson against the biting wind in the shelter by the worn dirt road.  
Tyson was still occasionally twitching, but overall he seemed calmer.  
Rei continually shifted his gaze from one direction to the other, unsure of where the carriage would be coming from, or which direction it would take them.  
Tala strained his ears against the wind, the incoherent shrieking the breeze carried sounded strangely familiar.  
A loud scream pierced through his consciousness and he leapt to his feet just in time to avoid Kenny diving across him.  
He hissed and gazed upwards into a pair of blazing red eyes.

Rei had immediately taken it upon himself to drag Tyson back to the stationed train, depositing him on one of the seats before poking his head outside again.  
Kenny was grappling desperately with a winged female, which was clawing viciously at his face and neck, shrieking psychotically while her flame red hair whipped around her lean body like it had a life of its own.  
Tala appeared to be in the same predicament, only his assailant was pink haired, and was having less luck in penetrating the protective barriers of the blue-eyed youth's arms, which were poised over his head while the female dived at him repeatedly, her claws poised like a hawk's talons.  
Rei glanced around warily; he'd heard at least three voices. His eyes finally came to rest on the spire of a little parish, just a few feet from the train station office.  
The third creature perched at the top of the makeshift spire, her leathery wings carelessly hanging over her shoulders while she swung her hair around herself, cackling derisively and kicking at the wooden cross in front of her, shrieking with delight as it plummeted into the oil stained ground.  
"Kai was right." Rei admitted through gritted teeth. "There is no God here!"  
"REI!"  
The neko-jin spun around to face Tala again, who had succeeded in breaking one of his attacker's wings, causing her to retreat temporarily.  
"The carriage is here! Get Tyson to Moscow immediately!" He growled.  
"I can't leave you guys, they'll kill you!" Rei yelped, glaring at the third creature as it laughed at him.  
"They will kill you if you stay; you're a bigger threat to Kai than we are, they only went for us first so we won't be able to protect you."  
Rei hesitated, then seeing the determination in Tala's eyes he nodded, and shrank back into the train.  
Tyson looked up wearily through one eye as Rei approached him cautiously. "So hungry…can't we get something to eat soon?"  
"Soon." Rei agreed, satisfied that Tyson hadn't the energy to feed himself _yet_.  
He bent down and gingerly lifted Tyson into his arms, biting back tears as Tyson's lightness brought back memories. He peered outside cautiously when he reached the doorway.

The scene was the same as he left it, except that now the creatures had Kenny and Tala cornered with their backs to each other, and a solid brick wall behind them.  
Tala noticed Rei hesitated again, and shouted angrily, not taking his eyes off the three creatures for a second.  
Rei sighed despairingly, and bolted for the carriage.  
Tyson stirred slightly in his arms, the husky voice in his mind confirming his own thoughts, and despite himself he smiled; part of his human self still remained, and he felt vaguely unnerved knowing that his friends were going to die, but knowing he would soon be with Kai again overruled his guilty conscience.

The third creature craned her neck out of curiosity towards Tyson as she sensed Rei's escape.  
_That resemblance is too uncanny to be coincidence! _She thought to herself, and then with a shrug she turned back to Tala and Kenny, hissing sharply when either of the other two ventured too close to their prey.  
"You've caused our Master so much trouble…" She paused grinning wolfishly, delighted when Kenny visibly trembled at the sight of her fangs.  
"Your Master attracts trouble like a stagnant corpse attracts vultures!" Tala snorted, then adding with a defiant grin; "But then you harpies would know all about that wouldn't you?"

_Moscow, Russia 22nd July 2004_

Kai paced across the room anxiously.  
_Where is he? They should be here by now surely!  
_The sound of baying horses alerted his attention and he leapt across the room onto the balcony, beaming down eagerly at the horse drawn carriage that had just pulled up below him. In his eagerness, he vaulted over the balcony railings, landing effortlessly on his feet in the crisp white snow with not so much as a sound. He approached the carriage doors cautiously, knowing Tyson wouldn't be alone.  
Immediately Rei poked his upper body out, brandishing a gun in front of him. "Stay back beast!" He snarled, clutching Tyson to his chest with one arm.  
"Don't overestimate yourself human." Kai replied, staring at the pistol calmly. "I'm not the only one here that can kill you." He gazed meaningfully at Tyson, who had become restless again, and was struggling to escape from Rei's grasp.  
Rei ignored him and with the gun still pointed at Kai, began to manoeuvre himself and Tyson towards the castle.  
Kai grinned and paced past him, holding open the door. "If that's all you wanted why didn't you say so?"  
"I don't want anything from you!" Rei retorted, tightening his grip as Tyson attempted to pull himself free.  
"You may not but he does." Kai replied. "Stop treating him like a caged animal!" His were now burning angrily.  
"I'm protecting him!" Rei protested.  
"From what? Himself?" Kai drawled derisively, raising an eyebrow.  
"From you!" Rei shot back.  
Kai clutched a hand at his chest in a sarcastic mock gesture of offence. "My little black heart bleeds for you." He sneered.  
"We'll see what colour your heart is!" Rei yelled clicking off the safety catch of the gun and firing at Kai's midsection.  
Kai took a step back to steady himself as the impact thudded into his rib cage on the right. "You missed." He smirked, grinning at the dark red liquid seeping through his white shirt. "But just in case you were wondering, I don't really know what colour it is!"  
Rei could only stare in horror as the youth smeared some of the blood over his palm and examined it curiously.  
Finally, Kai brought his attention back to Rei. "Now it's my turn…" He grinned flashing his sharp fangs.  
Rei barely had time to think before he was physically lifted off the ground and slammed into the stone wall behind him, his head connecting with the ancient brickwork with a sickening crack. He pushed himself gingerly to his feet wincing as felt his cracked ribs protest painfully, and looked around.  
Kai seemed to have disappeared, though Tyson still stood in the corner looking completely calm.  
Rei steadied himself then glanced around again; he could hear Kai but he couldn't see him. Cautiously, he crouched down into a squatting position and reached into his shirt, feeling a fleeting sense of relief as his fingers closed around the leather case. He closed his eyes and tensed as he heard a rustle behind him, his hand gripped the object tighter, every agile muscle in his body itched to kick his reflexes into action.  
_Not yet! Just a little longer!_

Tyson's eyes snapped open.

Kai seemed to melt out of the shadows as he lunged towards the crouching youth, his fingers poised like a tigers claws reached out towards his target.  
Every one of Rei's senses tingled, his instincts told him to run, his broken heart told him to strike…his mind told him to wait.  
"KAI! NO!" Tyson's yell echoed throughout the hall at the same instant that Rei leapt to his feet just as Kai reached him.  
A white flash seared their eyes.  
Tyson gaped helplessly as Kai landed roughly on his feet, resorting to steadying himself with one hand on a wall. He looked back to Rei, and then to his hand, which had fallen to his side.  
Rei stood still as a statue staring at the floor. Then without a word, his fingers uncurled themselves from around the hilt of the dagger, letting it fall to the ground.  
Tyson ran over to where Kei leant against the wall, clutching at his throat.  
As Tyson reached him, Kai keeled over and let loose a violent cross between a cough and a gurgle.  
Tyson stepped back fearfully and a mouthful of blood spattered onto the floor, seeping towards his feet through the gaps between the flagstones.  
Kai looked up at him desperately, blood trickled over his lips as he sucked in a breath and tentatively let go of his throat.  
Rei turned to Tyson. "There's nothing you can do here now."  
Tyson slowly raised his head. "What?" It was barely a whisper.  
"I defeated him, there's nothing here for you now." Rei replied, chancing a look at Kai.  
"Then you're more naive than I ever was." Tyson voice was stronger, almost threatening.  
Rei was about to protest when he suddenly felt a strong pang of homesickness.  
Tyson continued to stare at him impassively, his face betraying no emotion save for the barely controlled fire in his eyes.  
_You want to go home…you NEED to go home…  
_"I need to go home…" Rei whispered.  
"But I'm not ready to go!" Tyson protested, sounding almost like his old self, though his face remained guarded.  
"I _have _to go…whether you come with me or not!" Rei snapped, darting for the door.  
Tyson stared after him calmly, turning away the instant the door closed.

Rei opened his eyes wide; the hazy fog in his mind abruptly cleared. He vaguely remembered suddenly feeling homesick, but from then his vision had been strangely clouded. He spun on his heel to face the large double doors, gazing up at them sorrowfully. "You made your choice." He murmured.

Kai steadied himself and stood straight, wincing as another pump of his heart sent more blood gushing from the gaping slash on his throat coursing down his shirt. "Why?" He choked.  
"We've both done enough damage." Tyson replied, the tone in his voice leaving Kai in no doubt that the subject was closed.  
Kai coughed violently, spewing another gush of blood onto the already stained floor at his feet.  
Tyson immediately became concerned and rushed to his lover's side, cradling Kai's face in his hands. "You're going to be O.K right? You said we can't die." He whispered rubbing Kai's cold nose with his own, resting their foreheads together.  
Kai coughed again. "I don't know; I never met a vampire who had his throat slashed before." He made an attempt at a smile, but the blood seeping from his lips made it look grotesque.  
In that instant, forced to watch his lover die, Tyson's heart broke.  
"Take me to the old chapel." Kai pleaded, his voice was barely a whisper.  
Tyson hesitantly pulled Kai's left arm over his shoulder, and gingerly began guiding him up the stairs; strange how he'd never been here before, yet he knew exactly where he was going.

The centrepiece of the huge stained glass window shone brightly to greet them as they entered the chapel, which was bathed in soft moonlight; the roof had long ago disintegrated and as Tyson looked up, a spray of white stars blinked down at him from a canvas of blue-black sky. He gently set Kai down on one of the four steps at the base of the alter and waited for him to speak.  
"If I'm going to die, I die here." Kai declared, the rattle of imminent death already present in his rasping breath.  
"Shhh." Tyson crooned gently. "Just lie quietly with me."  
Kai smiled contentedly and complied, his heart warmed as Tyson rested his head on his chest, and draped one arm across onto his shoulder.  
They lay like that for what seemed like hours, Kai staring up at the sky, and Tyson snuggled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, grateful that his tears soaked into Kai's shirt before they could fall.  
Tyson listened intently for Kai to draw his last breath, and when the moment came, he closed his eyes and sighed…

Rei was still sat outside the castle when Tala and Kenny arrived; the bride's severed heads dangling from their carriage.  
"Where's Tyson?" Kenny gasped.  
"In there." Rei pointed a shaking hand in the vague direction of the castle.  
"Then there's no reason to stay here any longer, come my friend." Tala held out a hand to take Rei into the carriage.  
Along the way Kenny tried several times to engage Rei in pleasant conversation, but all his attempts failed as the broken hearted youth curled into his seat and drifted into a troubled sleep. All the while Tala stared impassively out of the window, gazing in no particular direction at the unblemished carpet of snow that granted the land its breathtaking ethereal beauty. About five miles from the castle, something caught his eye for a split second before it passed out of his line of vision.

Watching serenely as the carriage drifted away into the hills, two white wolves stood as still as if they were exquisitely carved ice status. As the carriage disappeared the sun rose over the horizon casting light onto their faces.  
Had anyone been close enough to see they would have been amazed by their eyes; doe brown and blazing crimson…

…_I sense your presence in this room,  
__I feel that you are near,  
__you hold me close and whisper love is forever…_

_(love is forever)_


	13. author's afterword

oh god! that's so OOC i could cry! im doing an alternative version on adultfanfic where my pen-name is: digital blasphemy thers some of my other fics on there if anyone's interested, i wont be posting on here anymore 


End file.
